The new Storie!
by ChibiGirl-24
Summary: Riku has a girlfriend!And she was a bad girl in another story but in mine she is a good girl!YES people i did say a bad girl, her name is Kim and yes CRACKERJACKS000 is the one who made the story!
1. Riku and the New Girl!

**Riku and the new Girl**

A year after the previouse fight! Sora and the others are back at school, in high school!

"Yaawwnn..."-Sora yawns really loudly.

"Lazy bum!"-Kairi states walking up behind Sora leaning over him.

Sora sits up then looks at her with his gorgeous blue eyes!

Kairi then sits down next to Sora and as she is about to fully sit down on the ground sora grabs her arm and pulls her and makes it to where she is on the ground, laying down! Sora looks down into her eyes as she is looking up at his!

"Sora…"Kairi looking into his eyes then starts to blush and then closes her eyes and gasps as sora puts his hand underneath her shirt and on her stomach!

"Kairi, I LOVE YOU!"-Sora exclaims as he gets closer to her face, she then opens her eyes but just slightly to see sora's eyes looking into hers!

"I…LOVE…."-Kairi then stops as sora starts to kiss her and then she closes her eyes and joins in on the kiss!

Kairi is so into the kiss that she doesn't realize sora putting his hand further into her shirt and as he does that she puts her arms around his neck!

About 3 minutes or so later…

"Well, well what do we have here?"-Sora and Kairi then detach to see Riku standing their with some girl next to him!

As the girl is looking at sora and kairi she notices that they are really attached and then blushes and puts her head down so they don't notice the red cheeks that don't match her lipstick!

Kairi then notices that Riku is holding the girls hand in his and then pokes sora and gets his attention looking at hands also and they both then looked at each other and sat up to look at the two a lot easier!

"Riku, why are you holding that girls hand?"-Sora looks at him all confused at what is going on!

"What?"-Riku then looks at the girl next to him and then back at sora and gives him a quirky eye!

"What he means to say is that he has never seen you holding a girls hand before and we would like to know who this lucky girl is to grasp your attention!-Kairi smiles at riku then goes to the girl standing next to him!

"What is it to you guys?"-Riku then looks at the girl and she looks at him all red still then immediately puts her head back down!

"So who is she?"-Sora questioning all persistently!

"She is my girlfriend and her name is Keanna!"-Riku smiles and pulls her slightly closer to him!

"Oh, I know you, you're that new transfer student we got yesterday!"-Kairi looks at her all happy like!

"Wow, to think riku would accept your letter of love…"-Sora got interrupted by riku!

"Since when is it your concern if I accepted it or I was the one who asked her..."-Riku then turned his head with a little speck of red on his cheeks!

"No way you asked her riku!"-Sora looks at him then Keanna then at kairi!

"Since when do you ask a girl out?"-Kairi looked at him all confused!

"I did ask him but then he said yes immediately while I was trying to tell him so technically he didn't ask me I asked him."-keanna tries to cover for riku!

"Oooooooo!"-Sora and Kairi put their left hand over their mouths and chuckle a little!

"Wow, you two dating!"-Kairi exclaims all happily

"Never thought that would happen after all it is RIKU!"-sora laughs loudly in front of the two!

Riku reaches over to sora and bops him on the head and sora looks back up and gives a baby puppy dog face and makes Kairi come to his aid!

"Wow, Keanna you sure are a lucky girl! Usually Riku turns down the girls that asks him out!"-Kairi then looks at Riku after looking at Keanna!

Riku the blushes a lot more than last time he did….dunt….dunt….dunt..!

"Ya, well I do date…on occasion..."-Riku yells at the two on the ground!

"Since when!"-Sora then starts laughing again!

Riku gets an angry look on his face then starts to yell at Sora!

"I do date, and besides I can date any girl I want, they all want me so I can have as many as I want right now…"-Riku then stops and realizes that one was right next to him!

As he starts to look beside him and before he could get his head to turn fully the hand that was in his fell out and as his head was fully turned he saw that Keanna was crying and her hands were next to her mouth so she couldn't make a noise so he wouldn't notice!

"Keanna…"-Riku got Interrupted by Kairi coming up beside her to comfort her!

"Now look what you've done, you hurt her feelings."-Kairi glared at him as Sora immediately took Riku and walked of a little bit away from the girls!

"What do you think you're doing, don't touch me."-Riku yelled at Sora to let go and all!

"Well last I checked you just made a girl that liked you, you just made cry."-Sora yelled back at him!

Riku looked away from him and looked back at Keanna and she was still crying and Kairi to was still trying to cheer her up and so far it is working slightly!

"You really out to apologize to her, after if you don't she will think you don't like her, or is that the case, you just don't like her?"-Sora makes Riku look at him with angry eyes and Riku grabbed sora by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up slightly getting ready to hit him when Keanna interrupted!

"Riku stop it!"-Keanna yells at him to let go of sora!

Kairi ran up to sora and helped him up from of the ground!

"Sora are you all right?"-Kairi looks at sora's eyes and then sora grabs her hand and nods hi head!

"Riku why did you do that to sora?"-Keanna looked at him still crying!

Riku then looked at her and his eyes got softer and then looked away from Keanna and she say him and tears started to flow a lot faster than before!

"Riku why did you do that to sora?"-Kairi then asks and the to looking away from each other looked at Kairi and Sora!

"Look it isn't any of your business…"-Riku pauses to look out of the corner of his eye and see that Keanna's crying slowed down as she looked at Kairi and Sora!

"I just wanted to help you with the little dilemma you started in your life!"-Sora looked at riku then to keanna!

"It isn't any of your god dam business so stay out of it…"-Riku then puts his head down to think a little!

"You…know…"-The group looked at Keanna as she tried to say something!

"What is it Keanna?"-Kairi asks trying to get her to lift up her head.

"You..know… I don't really care if you go with any girl….I…"-Keanna got cut off!

"What are you talking about Keanna, what do you mean?"-Riku goes over to her and tries to put his hand on her cheek but Keanna pulled back and her feet went into the water and she yelled at Riku!

"Just go find another girl and leave me a lone…."-Keanna looks up at him and her face is full of tears and then Keanna runs off leaving Riku their speechless!

"What…just… happened?"-Riku thinks to himself and then looks at Kairi and Sora as the two get up of the ground!

"You really hurt her you know that!"-Kairi lightly said to Riku and then ran off to catch up to Keanna leaving Sora their with Riku!

"You should have just apologized."-Sora sighed and then turned as his house was the other way than the girls's.

Sora and the girls have left Riku their speechless and confused…or maybe just confused!

**The end**

Till Next chapter!

Authors note: Well this is just a 5 chapter story so it won't be that long, at least I think so! Hope you guys like it!


	2. A lovers qurle!

**The Furry between lovers!**

Riku stood their on the beach all alone for quit some time, thinking about what he did!

How could I have said that to her, Sora! I hate him, he did this to me, he made me say those things in front of her and now cause of it she hates me. Riku looked at the sun as it set, he then sighed and turned around and walked home!

"I'll just figure things out tomorrow…."-Riku states as he walks away from the water!

THE next DAY…

Beep, beep, beep, the alarm has gone of!

BAM…Riku slams his hand down on the alarm, then he leans up and as he realizes that it is the last day before summer vacation he then smiles and throws of his blankets and gets ready for school!

"I may hate that dam stupid alarm but today shall be a good day….I hope…"-Riku then sighs and looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and then walks out to head to school.

At about 7:20 am, Riku FINALLY arrives at school! 10 minutes till class starts!

"Yawwnnn…"-Riku makes a big yawn as he enters the class room!

"Wow, never thought you would change into a lazy bum also…!"-Riku looks back to see Kairi walking up behind him!

"You're not with Kim?"-Riku looks around to find the girl he hurt.

"No, she isn't feeling so well today…"-Kairi looks behind her to see Namine coming up to talk to her!

"YO, Riku what's up?"-Roxas yells hitting Riku on the back!

Riku lunges forward and then looks back!

"Nothing is up."-Riku glares at Roxas.

"Nothing huh? Not what I've been told! Mr. Break a woman's heart."-Roxas looks serious for the first time!

"What are you talking about?"-Riku looks at Roxas like nothing happened!

A few feet away Kairi notices Sora walking up with Kim and tries to signal him to go a different way, but it was to late, Riku noticed her doing the signals and glared at her and she froze!

What are you doing Kairi?"-Riku and the others look at her like she is a doofus!

"Oh you know that new stretch the muscles in the morning routine, ha…ha…ha…."-Kairi then stops as it is no use cause all the eyes in the school are on her now!

Roxas and Namine put their eyes on Sora and Kim standing their in wonder and then look to Riku and Kairi.

"Kairi you're lying!"-Riku notices right away!

"No she isn't…"-Namine then joins in and then they both do it and then Roxas starts up and then every one else is doing it to!

"Whatever…"-Riku turns the way that Sora and Kim are at and everyone gasps for what is happening!

Riku sees them and then fixes his eyes on Kim as she walks closer to the group!

"Ki..."-Riku then stops as Kim walks right past him!

Everyone looks at Riku then fixes their eyes on Kim.

"Hi Kim…"-Roxas try's to smile so he won't make her worry.

"What are you guys doing? It looks funny, moving around like that!"-Kim smiles at them trying not to look at the person behind her all speechless.

"Oh, nothing really important."-Namine points out.

Riku then looks at Sora as he walks up to him.

"I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday, I know it wasn't any of my business but… you can always pull it together…"-Sora stops as Riku clenches his fists together to where they are almost bleeding.

Kairi notices and then grabs Kim and takes her in front of Sora.

"You to need to talk."-Kairi try's to get Riku to stop making his hands try and bleed.

"If he wants to talk I'm sure one of his other his fan girls wouldn't mind him talking to him!"-Kim making it sound like a good thing then walks of behind him and takes her seat.

Riku then looks back at her and then storms of to his seat!

As soon as he took hi seat the teacher has entered the room himself!

"Alright everyone, please take your seats!"-Sensei then starts his lesson!

2 in a half hour later!

"Alright everyone, time for a break!"-Sensei then leaves the room and everyone jumps up and starts to talk to people!

A few girls go over and talk to Riku and Kim notices and as she is watching him Sora notices her and then walks up to Riku and whispers in his ear!

"You know you shouldn't be so familiar with these girls they are the reason that you and Kim are having a feud!"-Sora states and then slightly point to Kim trying to make it to where she doesn't see him but she does and turns her head right after Riku notices that she was looking at him and Sora and the many girls next to them both!

"Dam, Sora almost had him figuring out she still likes him…"-Kairi stops as Namine looks at her and gives her an augured eye!

"What are you talking about, and who?"-Namine looks at Kairi all wondered eyed!

"Nothing real…"-Roxas interrupted right before she could finish!

"Hey Namine!"-Roxas smiles at her then whispers in her ear and then drags her off!

As they are walking he hits Sora on the head and Sora glares at him then looks back and sees Kairi sitting their all alone!

He walks over to her then bites her ear a little and makes her jump slightly!

He then grabs her hand and then walks out as Kairi is still blushing!

Hayner noticed and then yelled out, "Lovers on the move follow!"

"Hayner that's not a good idea…"-Ollette couldn't finish as Hayner came over and grabbed her hand and dragged her along with all the other classmates but Riku, Kim, and Pence!

"Well that was occurred…"-Pence pointed out!

Riku and Kim just sit their and realize that their classmates all have gone!

"Wow, those two sure are a good couple if everyone in the class goes to see what their doing!"-Kim smiles and then gets up and stretches!

Riku hears Kim and glances to his side to see her and she notices that he is looking and then she walks out the door!

"Where are you going?"-Pence asks getting up to see what she is doing!

"Going to see the sensei about something!"-Kim then looks at Riku as he got up as well!

"Well wait I need to talk to you and Riku at the same time so please sit back down…!

"What is it that you need to talk to us about?"-Riku looks at him then at Kim and Kim noticed so she looked away!

"Ok, what is it?"-Kim says while looking away from both of them.

"I noticed that you and Riku have a little connection!"-Pence smiles at them both as both their heads shoot to look at him then each other and then away from each other so each other doesn't notice that they both are blushing!

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"-Kim keeps her face from being seen by both the boys and then she walks of out of the room and as she opens the door the teacher walks in!

"Hello Kim, didn't you have a question for me?"-Sensei smiles at her and then Riku and then walks back out and Kim follows him!

A few minutes later Kim and the Teacher walk in and after them a few minutes later the other classmates walk in to!

At least 1 hour later!

"Ok class it is Lunch time so have fun!"-Sensei leaves with a smile!

"Kairi I can't be leave the class did that earlier…"-Sora groans.

"I know, we didn't get to do anything either…"-Kairi then pauses as Namine and Roxas head over and talk to the two sitting their and then the four walked out and everyone went with but this time Ollette stayed this time instead of Pence!

"Ok so that was a bit odd!"-Ollette points out as Riku and Kim are sitting in their seats ignoring each other!

"Ya ok…"-Kim doesn't move a budge.

"Kim I have a question…"-Ollette walks over to Kim and sits right next to her and then whispers in her ear!

"Whhhaaaattt…."-Kim yells and Ollette plugs her ears and startles Riku to where he jumps out of his chair!

"Well do you like anyone specific?"-Ollette asks out loud in front of Riku!

Riku looks at Kim and she notices him and then turns her head!

"So do you like anyone?"-Ollette pushes persistently!

"Ok, I'll tell you just stop pushing me…."-Kim pauses as she sees Riku still looking at her!

"Ok, I won't push you anymore!"-Ollette smiles and sits down and gets herself comfortable.

"I do like someone but he is really stubborn and he says that he can have all the girls he wants so their really isn't any room for me…"-Kim pauses and then grins at Riku then immediately looks away so he doesn't see her face!

"Well, what's his name?"-Ollette asks all wondering!

"Well his name…is….."-Kim stops as the bell rings and all the kids come on!

"Its ok, tell me later…"-Ollette stops and gets up and then goes to her seat and class has started once again!

**Till Next Chapter!**

Authors note: I hope you guys like this one TOOOOOO!


	3. PE Fued!

**P.E Feud!**

2 hours later the group is on their way to P.E! The second class to the end class and then it will be summer VACATION!

"Man, why do we have to have p.e?"-Looks forward and closes her eyes and then re-opens them!

Nothing wrong with it, after all…"Roxas states but cant finish as Namine puts her hand in his face!

"All you guys is the fact that us girls wear really short shorts.-Kairi grins at the guys behind the girls!

"That's not nice, even if you girls are "HOT" when you're all sweaty doesn't mean us guys always look at you girls all the time."-Sora exclaims proudly!

Everyone laughed but Riku!

Roxas looks behind him and sees Riku then thinks to himself! Roxas soon forms a grin on his face!

maybe, just maybe it'll work!" Roxas's grin forms larger!

The boys and girls soon separate to their changing rooms!

In the girls locker room!

"I can't believe Sora said those words about us girls!"-Kairi moans to Namine and to Kim and the other girls!

"I know I can't even believe Sora, of all people, looking at us girls!"-Namine shakes her head.

"I know he has a girlfriend!"-Ollette puts an angry face form on!

"Well maybe you all just mistook him, after all he is a guy!"-Kim looks down as she changes!

The girls all put their eyes on her!

"Maybe your right, after all Roxas and Hayner do it to!"-Kairi smiles but at her words Ollette and Namine frown and then shrug their shoulders!

"Well men can't help but look at girls after all it is in their nature!"-Namine then smiles and looks at Kairi.

"BUT Sora still didn't have the right to say that in front of you!"-Namine frowns at Kairi and makes her feel bad!

"I know but, whenever I try to talk to him I always make it sound stupid."-Kairi looks down and then back up but to Kim!

"Why don't you just ask him why he said those words and then tell him you didn't like what he said!"-Kim looks at her after taking her shirt off to change it!

"That's a great idea!"-Kairi walks over to Kim and grasps her hands between hers and smiles!

Kim looks at Kairi funny like!

"What is it?"

"Help me!"-Kairi keeping a firm eye on Kim!

"Wait, me help?"-Kim gets big eyes!

"Yes, I would like you to tell Sora..!"-Kairi closes her eyes and quenches Kim's hands harder!

"Ow, WAIT why…"Kim tries to get out of her hold!

"Thanks Kim, meet me later and we will talk about it, I owe you!"-Kairi walks to her locker and shuts it!

"What just happened?"-Kim looks at her hands in shock!

"You just got told to help her with out even saying anything!"-Namine chuckles and the girls start to walk out!

"Oh and make sure to change quickly, don't want to be late to class!"-Ollette assures Kim!

The girls soon leave Kim standing their all confused!

Back in the guys locker room!

"Hey guys I got a plan!"-Roxas whispers to Sora and Hayner!

"What are you talking about?"-Hayner questions with a smirk!

"Who is the plan for!"-Sora exclaims all exited about it!

"Who you ask! Riku and Kim!"-Roxas smiles looking all proud of his decision!

Sora and Hayner then looked at each other!

"Why those two?"-Hayner asks looking all confused!

"Because he likes her and she likes him! And besides at least it isn't any of the other girls like Ollette or Kairi, right!"-Roxas smiles trying to make a point without laughing aloud!

Hayner then looked down at his feet and whispered something they could barley hear but only a little!

"Right"

"Well let's start planning!"-Roxas then looked behind him as Sora and Hayner put a scared look on their face!

"Oh, hey Riku!"-Roxas smiles trying to not make anything obvious!

"What are you talking about and why are Ollette and Kairi in it!"-Riku groans at the three guys standing their all scared and suspicious like!

"Oh nothing!"-Roxas then walks beside him and out the door!

Riku then looks at Hayner and Sora crouched their on the ground!

"What are you guys doing?"-Riku gives them a quirky eye!

"Nothing…"-Hayner gets up and puts his shirt on the closes his locker following Sora!

Riku then puts his hand out and stops Sora from leaving!

"Wh...What is it Riku?"-Sora gulps and looks away from his eyes!

"You really need to talk to Kairi, after all you said something that might have hurt her!"-Riku frowns and then lets him go!

Sora then starts to walk out and looks back at Riku!

"You really should talk to Kim!"-Sora then turns away and walks out!

Riku is left a lone once again!

"Man, he almost had us their!"-Roxas smiles all proud of himself while Hayner walks up behind him and soon be Sora!

"You know, I think I should talk to Kairi."-Sora looks down at the ground while walking up behind Hayner!

"Why, all you will do is make her mad if you say something wrong."-Hayner points out!

"I know but…"-Sora stops as he hears Kairi's voice come closer to the guys!

Sora immediately looks behind him to see Kairi and the girls walking up behind the guys standing their!

All the girls soon stop as they notice the guys standing their!

"What?"-Namine looks at them funny and walks forward a little!

"Nothing, what you girls up to?"-Roxas smiles all funny like as he walks to Namine's side!

"Going to class what else?"-Ollette looks at Hayner walking over to her!

"Oh, so are we!"-Hayner looks at her all weird like acting cute!

"Ok, well where is Riku?"-Kairi wonders while looking at Sora!

"Still changing in the locker room!"-Roxas glances at her then at Sora!

"Where is Kim? Still in the locker room?"-Sora asks looking at Kairi!

"Nope, actually I am right here!"-Kim gives them a smile as she walks up behind the girls!

"Why were you guys wondering anyway?"-Namine looks at them with the quirky eye now!

"Oh just wondering cause it wouldn't be a good thing if you were late to class!"-Roxas looks at her then Kim!

"Why are you glaring at us any way?"-Hayner asks while still holding Ollette in his arm!

Sora then looked up as Kairi was looking behind him and then pointed at something and everyone looked to where she was pointing!

"What's up Riku?"-Roxas tries to lower the static heat!

Riku looked at him then at Kim, "we are late."

"Ah ok, come on guys he is right!"-Namine and the girls walked of and the guys joined!

As Kim started of Riku grabbed her hand and held her their!

"We need to talk!"-Riku looks at her and she looks away to not look into his eyes!

Riku then started to walk with Kim and she tried to refuse many times but just couldn't get loose!

"Where are you taking me?"-Kim glares at him!

"To the nurse's office!"-Riku then pushed her into the nurse's office and told the teacher they needed some time!

"Why are we in the nurses office? And let go of me!"-Kim yells at Riku and tries to budge from him!

"I brought you here because this is the only way I can talk to you in private!"-Riku then lowers his eyes and let's go of her hand!

Meanwhile with the gang!

"I wonder where Kim and Riku are?"-Roxas smiles and then looks at Namine!

"What did you do this time?"-Ollette asks all wondering!

Nothing, and may I ask why you "ASKED" me that question?"-Roxas the lowers his smile a little!

"Owe well get over it!"-Namine sighs as they all bicker about the thing!

"I do, Hey Kana come here a sec.!"-Kairi then calls over the girl!

"Yes Kairi?"-Kana asks walking up to her and blushing at all the sweaty hot guys!

"Have you seen Riku?"-Sora asks all jumpy and stuff!

"Oh, you guys didn't hear!"-Kana smirks at the group!

"Hear what?"-Ollette wonders and then looks at Roxas with a suspicious look!

"Well right after you guys started to walk of Riku grabbed Kim and walked off!"-Kana smiles with red cheeks!

"Wait he just grabbed her and walked off?"-Namine looked at her weird like!

"Sweet!"-Roxas yells aloud!

"What was that for?"-Ollette asks all confused!

"It's not like he likes her anyway? Does he?"-Namine looked at all the guys and Kairi and is still confused!

"Well to what I heard he does and the other day they got into a fight and he might be free but I'm not so sure!"-Kana sighs but then smiles!

"Wait? A fight? Him and her? I am all confused!"-Namine and Ollette exclaim!

"Ya well, why aren't you so sure about them not being together!"-Roxas smirks and then looks at Sora and Kairi!

"Well because he always looks at her and never takes his eyes of her and every time he tries to talk to her someone interrupts, so Ya I think they will be together in the end!"-Kana smiles and then turns and starts to walk of!

"Wait Kana, do you know where he took her?"-Sora and Kairi ask all anxious!

"Oh Ya that, well I think he took her to the nurses' office, of what everyone is saying!"-Kana then turns back around and walks off!

**The end!**

Authors note: I hope you guys like this one, it is a bit long but it is good. I will be updating sometime soon! Thanks for reading!


	4. Nurses Office!

**Hospital!!**

"The nurses office why would he take her to that place to talk to her?"-Roxas whispers to Sora.

"I don't know but that is really as dumb place to take a girl."-Sora sighs at the fact of where Riku took Kim.

"Hey guys we should go watch them!!"-Hayner points out to the boys and girls.

"Hayner…We are not going…"-Ollette states trying not to look at Hayner and his eyes.

"Why not?"-Hayner puts on a frustrated look.

"Because it is their privacy not ours.-Kairi looks at the building they are standing on front of.

"Well…so…"-Hayner gets interrupted by Ollette putting her hand in his face!!

"Let them be!!"-Ollette smiles at Hayner and then the girl's son walk of leaving the guys speechless.

"Well, Riku sure has hit a jackpot!!"-Roxas chuckles as he turns around and walks to the P.E. area for the guys!!

"Yup…"-Hayner then joins Roxas.

Sora stands their looking at Kairi as she leaves.

Kairi looks back to see Sora looking at her and Sora notices her looking and then immediately looks the other way and joins the guys!!

"Kairi…"-Namine catches her attention!!

"I need Kim here…"-Kairi looks at the ground ahead of her.

All the girls look forward and sigh at the expression on Kairi's face.

"Its all ok Kairi, she will be here to help!!-Namine tries to cheer her up.

"No it isn't ok, I need her."-Kairi walks of with slow tears coming out of her eyes.

"Kairi…"-Ollette runs up to Kairi and puts her arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"-She asks as Kairi pushes her hand of off her shoulder.

"Nothing now go away."-Kairi then runs of from the group.

"What's wrong with Kairi?"-Ollette asks as she turned around to face Namine has her hand over her forehead.

"She really needed Kim…"-Namine then soon turned around and started to walk herself but before she could get any where Ollette stopped her in her own footsteps.

"Why did she need Kim?"-Ollette gave her a weird look.

"She needed Kim to talk to Sora…"-Namine then stopped as Sora walked up to them.

"Hey, where did Kairi go?"-Sora looked at Namine awkwardly.

"She walked of that way…"-Namine pointed behind her.

"You too really need to talk."-Ollette went behind him and then pushed Sora the way Kairi was.

"Ogn, why did you just push me?"-Sora asks as he walks behind Namine.

Sora then noticed that Namine was reaching out her hand and he soon then realized what was about to happen and then dodged the hand that was flying at him.

"What are you guys doing?"-Sora screams with a whisper in the sound of his voice as he crashed to the ground.

"Well we are setting things straight. Now you to have fun."-Namine and Ollette walk of to join the others.

"Are you alright Sora?"-Kairi asks scrunching by his side helping him up.

"I'm fine but what the heck was with that?"-Sora asks brushing his shirt of as Kairi lets go of his arm.

Sora then looks to his side to see Kairi looking to the ground and in immediate shock he flings his arms around to find himself holding Kairi inn his arms.

"Sora….."-Kairi whispers slightly just enough to let Sora hear her.

"Kairi I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude like I was this morning before P.E….."-Sora then stops and brings Kairi eye to eye with his deep blue sexy eyes.

"Sora it's alright I forgive you."-Kairi smiles as she puts her arms around his body and he then hugs her tighter.

"Thank you Kairi, and are you sure their isn't anything you want me to do?"-Sora makes her look up again.

"There is one thing…"-Kairi looks at his eyes once more than smiles deeply.

"What is it Kairi?"-Sora looks at her oddly.

"The only way you can convince me is by giving me a KISS!"-Kairi then smiles as she burrows her head into his chest leaving him speechless.

"Al…Alright Kairi I'll do the Kiss.-Sora blushes and pulls Kairi from his chest and goes towards his face.

Sora soon finds a finger touching his lips and as he fills the finger he hears Namine's voice coming closer to them.

"Kairi what is it?"-Sora looks behind him as Kairi gives him a growl.

"Kairi how did it go?"-Namine asks while grinning at Sora.

"Oh, pretty well."-Kairi stated smiling happily at Sora.

"What's going on Kairi?"-Sora stands up with a curious face.

"Well let's just say I wanted to see if I could really be with you and all…"-Kairi turns her head so Sora can't see her sorowy face.

"So… that means…"-Sora stops as Namine interrupts him.

"She just played with you and did a fantastic trick to see if you weren't into other girls and only her!"-Namine smiles in sensation.

"Oh ok."-Sora shrugs his shoulders in the slight shock of play.

Kairi then looks up to see the big smile on his face as he and Namine speak to each other.

"So you're not mad at me for doing that?"-Kairi interrupts the two friends talking.

Sora and Namine looks his way as Ollette pats her on the back and walks of.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, I love you to much!"-Sora smiles and then blushes as Namine patted him on the back.

"Good job Sora and to you to Kairi."-Namine then walks of as the teacher blew the whistle.

"Thanks…"-Sora and Kairi say at the same time.

As that was done they both go into shock of no one their and blush hysterically.

Meanwhile as Kim and Riku are in the Nurses office!

"Why are we in the nurse's office? And let go of me!!"-Kim yells at Riku and tries to budge from him!!

"I brought you here because this is the only way I can talk to you in private!!"-Riku then lowers his eyes and let's go of her hand!!

Kim flings her free hand away and heads for the door but instead finds her self in the hands of the guy who brought her to the nurse's office.

Kim's eyes widen as Riku squeezes her tighter.

To Be CONTINUED!!!!+


End file.
